You Set US Up
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: In this story so far there are two hookups and the start of a missing persons case.EO and BC. I edited Chaps 2 and 4 so if you have read this read them again. I just didn't get to finish four and my friend wanted me to add to the scene at the end of two.
1. You Set US Up

You Set "US" Up

Chapter 1

Opens with Olivia and Casey sitting in Olivia's living room talking

Casey: When was the last date you were on Liv?

Olivia: Not counting ones that had to do with a case, right?

Casey: Yeah, I mean a real date with a guy you really liked!

Olivia: Well I guess there was one guy a few years ago that I went out with. It was mostly going out for drinks but one night we came home really drunk and we slept together. I

called it off after that.

Casey: Why? What is wrong with someone you like? Even if you were both drunk.

Olivia: That's the thing I guess I didn't care about him as much as I had thought I did. That and I worked with him.

Casey: What's wrong with finding someone at work?

Olivia: I just had this rule that I would never date anyone I worked with, but I don't care anymore.

Casey: Who was he, if I may ask?

Olivia: His name is Brian and he works in Homicide now. He use to be Munch's partner.

Olivia: Night Case! See you tomorrow!

Olivia walks into the station the next morning to find John, Fin and Casey standing around hers and Elliot's desks. They looked like they were talking secretly because they stopped as soon as Olivia got close.

Olivia: Hey guys what's going on!

Fin: Not much. How you doing Liv.

Olivia: Fine.

Casey: What are you doing Friday night, Liv?

Olivia: Nothing that I can think of, why?

Casey: John and I were thinking that you and his one friend could go out once. Please!

Olivia: One: If it is Cassidy I am definitely out.

Two: If it is one of your old, decrepit friends Munch, don't even think about it.

John: Why would you think it was Brian?

Olivia: Don't ask!

Casey giggles and Olivia just looks blankly at her.

Olivia: Fine I will go along with this!

Casey: Good, here is the address to the restaurant that he will meet you at. Have fun!

Casey walks out and the rest of them start on the days work.


	2. Is It Love

Chapter 2

It is almost 8:00 on Friday night and Olivia gets to the restaurant. She goes in and tells

the Host that she is meeting someone there.

Host: The gentleman called and said he was running late. He told me to tell you to take a seat at the bar and he will be here soon.

Olivia: Thank you!

Olivia sits on a stool at the corner of the bar.

Olivia: Martini, dry.

Bartender: Comin' right up, hon.

At about 8:30 Olivia started to wonder if she would get stood up or what. Just than a tall, dark haired man walked into the restaurant carrying a dozen red roses. He was wearing a navy blue suit, a light blue, collared shirt and a maroon tie.

Elliot: Hi, I was suppose to meet someone here…

Host: She is the one sitting in the corner of the bar. She is quite the looker, eh?

Elliot: She is beautiful.

Elliot walks over to Olivia and sets the roses on the bar next to her. She looks up at him and smiles with approval.

Olivia: Sure. Thank you for the flowers.

Elliot: You're welcome. You look beautiful tonight. I mean not like you don't always but…

Olivia: Thank you. I know what you mean. You don't look to bad yourself (and laughing while saying it).

Elliot smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

Elliot: I'll have what she is having.

Bartender: Yes sir. One dry martini comin' right up.

Olivia: Did you know it would be me here tonight or did you just figure it out when you walked in too?

Elliot: I didn't know but I hoped it would be you.

Olivia: I hoped it was you too.

He took her hand and stood up. He took her to dance floor and held her close. As the

song ended she looked up at him and he wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her tenderly. For a few moments they seemed to be the only ones in the room. They walked back to the bar and sat down.

Olivia: Now what are we going to do about Casey, John, and Fin setting us up like this.

Elliot: Nothing, we will just surprise them. Telling them that we had a great time, and thank them for putting it all together. You are having a good time, right?

Olivia kisses Elliot on the cheek and smiles.

Olivia: I am having a wonderful time here with you Elliot and that sounds like a great idea.

Elliot: What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place to talk and stuff without people around?

Olivia: Ok (She said smiling timidly).

They get into Elliot's car and he kisses her once again. The car ride was a quiet one. Once they got to Elliot's house he parked the car in the garage. He got out and ran around the car to open the door for her.

Olivia: Thank you Elliot.

He just smiled. They went inside and he led her up to his bedroom. He lifts his tie over his head and then starts to unbutton his shirt. She takes her shirt off as well and they start to kiss. She slips off her skirt and he unbuckles his belt. They both slip their shoes off and Olivia jumps into Elliot's arms. Elliot lays Olivia on the bed and leans over her and kisses her neck and then her lips. She sits up and unclips her bra. He unbuttons his pants, pulls them down and kicks them off. She pulls down her panties and then his boxers. He lowers himself on top of her slowly and they start to make out again.


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3

The next morning Olivia wakes up and looks over at Elliot still asleep next to her. She smiles and thinks about everything that happened the night before.

Elliot: Good morning sweetie (He looks up at her).

Olivia: Good morning Elliot (She smiles at him sweetly).

Elliot: I can't believe how long it has taken me to say this but…

Long pause

Olivia: What is it Elliot?

Elliot: I love you Liv!

She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek.

Olivia: I love you too Elliot!

They both got showers and got dressed. They left for the precinct in Elliot's car.


	4. Our Turn

Chapter 4

Casey: Hey guys! How was your night?

Olivia: Great! Thanks for setting it up.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other smiling. He wrapped his arms around her from the side and kissed her cheek. John and Fin walked in just then.

Elliot: Hey thanks guys. We had a great time last night.

John: How great?

Olivia and Elliot: SHUT UP MUNCH!

Casey: I am glad you two had a good time.

Olivia: Thanks Case. Ok now it is my turn to set you up! I will just make a phone and get you a date for tonight. We can double.


	5. Another Hook Up

Chapter 5

At the restaurant they walk in and walk towards Brian at the bar.

Olivia: Hey Brian! (They hug)

Elliot: Hey man how have you been? (They shake hands)

Brian: Hey El!

Olivia: Brian Cassidy this is Casey Novak.

Casey: Pleasure.

Brian: The pleasure is all mine. (He kisses her hand and smiles)

Casey smiles back and they all go to the Host to get a table.

Elliot: Four non.

Host: Ok follow me!

They sit down, order and start to eat. Music starts to play and Brian asks Casey to dance. Olivia smiles and shoves Casey up out of her seat. Elliot winks at Brian.

Brian: So Liv tells me that you are an ADA.

Casey: Yeah I have been working for SVU for about five years.

Brian: I barely worked there for eight months and I couldn't hack it. So I am in Homicide now.

Casey laughed and then saw that Elliot and Olivia were watching them.

Casey: You know that they are staring at us?

Brian: I had forgotten anyone else was in the room.

Casey smiles at him and they kiss. Cheers ring out throughout the room.


	6. The Search Begins

Chapter 6

Monday morning in the office and Olivia, Elliot, John and Fin are sitting at their desks talking on the phone, each trying to get information about a case. Munch says something in Russian, Elliot starts screaming something in Spanish and then hangs up, Olivia had started the conversation in English but she changed to Hungarian, Fin is talking to someone in English about two guys that the man had seen.

Cragan: Did you find anything out?

Elliot: Nada!

Olivia: Not much. All they remember is two guys walking into the DA's office around the same time.

Fin: Two tall, brown haired guys. No one saw their faces but they said that they may have been in their forties. They also may have been packin' some heat.

Cragan: How could they have gotten in anyway if they were?

Fin: No clue!

Olivia: So we have three missing people and two rape-murders that all have to do with lawyers.

Brian: Four!

Olivia: Four what?

Brian: Four missing lawyers. I have not seen or heard from Casey since Saturday night after I took her home. I called her house, her cell, and the DA's office and nothing.

Olivia: Ok Brian we will find her.

Fin: Add her to the list.

John pins a picture of her up next to the others.


	7. What Was He Thinking?

Chapter 7

John, Fin, Olivia, Elliot and Brian are in the interrogation room.

John: What was Casey wearing the last time you saw her?

Brian: A white cocktail dress. Sleeveless.

Fin: Liv, did she say anything about anyone who would want to hurt her or any of the other missing or murdered female lawyers? Some guy has a grudge or something?

Olivia: I don't think so. (Already starting to cry)

Elliot: Guys we are not getting anywhere pushing these two like this! They are already in pieces because we don't have a clue as to what happened! (Yelling at John and Fin nervously)

John: Ok El, you take them home. I don't think they need the stress of work on top of all of this.

Elliot: Lets go you two.

Elliot helps Olivia up and she falls into his arms still crying immensely. Elliot takes Brian home and then brings Olivia back to his place.

Elliot: Shhh… It is ok. We will find Casey and everything will be back to normal.

Olivia: I am just so lost Elliot. My best friend I can't do anything.

Phone rings

Elliot: Stabler!

Fin: The lab results came back on the vics and the same guy raped them all.

Elliot: Fin, I want you and John to get warrants to test all of the male lawyers that work at the DA's office. Then see if any are a match.

Fin: We're on it. We'll talk to you later.

Fin gets the warrants and begins to go through the results of each man's DNA. Six hours and about a hundred lawyers later John yells TREVOR LANGDEN!

DA: Trevor hasn't been in since Saturday afternoon. Do you think he is behind all of this?

John: His DNA is a match on all of the rape victims I am sorry to say.

DA: Oh my gosh. Well if that is the case then I give you permission to search his home, track him down, and arrest him for this atrocity.

Fin: What happened to beating each other just in the courtroom on civilized terms?

John: In Trevor's case he could make anywhere his own personal courtroom. He made himself the Judge, Jury, and the Executioner.

They all look at the body of the young woman lawyer who was the to be reported missing. John covers the body with the sheet and they walk out.


	8. The Warehouse

Chapter 8

Voice of Trevor: Well ladies how is everyone doing?

A spotlight beams down on each of the four women including Casey. They are all gagged and each tied up to a chair.

New Voice: What's wrong ladies? Cats got your tongues?

All of the lights go out except for the one over Casey. Trevor and another man creep out of the shadows and Trevor looks directly at Casey.

Trevor: Do you know why I brought you here miss Novak?

He takes the band from her mouth and smiles devilishly at her.

Casey: What's wrong with you? You kidnapped all of us and for what? You are sick.

Trevor: I also was the one who raped and murdered the others.

Casey: You sick, twisted, Son-Of-A-Bitch. You get pleasure out of that. I mean you started by defending rapists and murderers and now you are one.

Trevor: Goes to say I learned from the best.

Casey noticed that the other man wasn't standing there anymore. Then she heard faint, far away screams.

Casey: What is he doing to them?

Trevor: He is doing my dirty work so I can talk to you.

All of a sudden the screams stopped and there was complete silence. Trevor smiled devilishly once more.

Other Man: It is finished, boss.

Trevor: Thank you. Now I have to be in court in a little over an hour so I have to go. You will stay and keep my friend Casey here company.

Other man: Yes sir.

Trevor leaves the building and the other man watches and waits until he isn't in sight. He goes behind Casey and begins to untie the ropes.

Other man: I am sorry about your friends. You go now so he doesn't get you.

Casey runs out the door as quickly as possible. She runs to the precinct to tell them what had happened.


	9. The Trial

Chapter 9

Trevor: In conclusion my client had no motive, no means and has an alibi as to where he was. So he couldn't have committed the crime in question.

Judge: Thank you councelor. Jury will deliberate and we will return with the verdict.

Trevor walks out into the hallway and John and Fin are standing there. Olivia, Elliot and Casey are a few feet away.

Fin: Trevor Langden you are under arrest on 7 counts of kidnapping, 3 rapes, and 3 murders. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney one will be appointed to you…

Fin and John take Trevor down to their car. Just then Brian runs up to them. He hugs Casey tightly and kisses her forehead.

Brian: I am so sorry sweetie. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?

Casey: No I am fine. Thanks.

Fin and John went to the warehouse that Casey said he had kept them. The stench of death was in the air all around. The other man was laying on the floor with a gun in his hand. Blood was pouring from his head.

Fin: He's dead.

John: Guilty conscience I guess.


End file.
